1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to an exercise bicycle with an eccentric wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional exercise bicycle with an eccentric wheel, as shown in Applicant's issued Taiwan Patent No. 1332459, which includes a front fork mounted on front part of a frame and a rear fork mounted on a rear part of the frame. A handlebar is mounted on a top of the front fork. A front wheel is rotatably mounted on a bottom of the front fork. An eccentric rear wheel is rotatably mounted on a bottom of the rear fork. An elastic seat device is mounted between a bottom of a seat tube and a positioning rod of a middle of the frame. The elastic seat device includes springs and a seat cushion to provide a cushioning function for a rider's hip. An elastic pedaling device is mounted in the middle part of the frame and includes a positioning portion, two cannulas, and two spindles. The positioning portion is fixed on the frame. The two cannulas are respectively disposed on two sides of the positioning portion. The two spindles are respectively longitudinally inserted into the cannulas. Each spindle extends out from the sleeve and has a pedal mounted on a part of the spindle extending out from the sleeve. Each spindle has a spring sleeved on the spindle and a nut screwed with the spindle. Each spring has two ends respectively abutting against the nut and an inner bottom of the cannula.
When a rider rides the conventional exercise bicycle and treads the pedals, the eccentric rear wheel is rotated relative to a pivot of the frame to generate an eccentric twisting torque for forcing a rotation of the eccentric rear wheel, such that the conventional exercise bicycle can provide an exercise liking horse-riding.
However, the frame of the conventional exercise bicycle greatly differs from a normal bicycle frame and cannot be utilized on the normal bicycle frame.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an exercise bicycle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.